SIMPLY FREE
by Forever.War- Smeralda
Summary: IZANAMI UCHIHA ES UNA CHICA COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE, SOLO QUIERE SER LIBRE DE TANTAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE SU CLAN... PERO SIN SABER COMO NI EL PORQUE ITACHI LA SALVA DE EL INFIERNO. PERO NO DE UNA FORMA NORMAL...


**SIMPLY FREE**

A diferencia de mis hermanos, lo que menos me importaba era el clan. Itachi siempre estaba entrenando y Sasuke también estaba con él, simplemente tratando de buscar la aprobación de mi padre.

Yo por mi parte, con una siesta en un árbol, escaparme de noche de casa a ver la luna sobre las cabezas de los Kages, a veces vigilar que mi madre esté bien desde las sombras, esos eran planes perfectos para mí.

Detestaba las personas arrogantes, que solo quieren ser mejor por aprobación, aquellas personas que se quedan calladas cuando están en desacuerdo. ¿Qué creen? Vivo con personas como esas.

Mis hermanos mayores y mi padre son ese tipo de personas. Mi madre era otra historia, ella siempre respetaba mis decisiones.

Siempre iba en contra de las reglas, pero solo algunas que creía que eran absurdas e innecesarias. Es por eso que más de una vez me han castigado severamente, pero nadie ni nada podría cambiar mi forma de pensar.

Estaba acostada en la rama del enorme pino del patio de mi casa en estos momentos, era verano, es decir calor… maldito calor.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida aun maldiciendo a este clima, cuando sentí como tocaban con un dedo mi nariz, abrí mis ojos perezosamente encontrándome con el rostro de mi hermano mayor que me miraba con su misma cara de siempre, pero había algo en su mirada…no le tomé importancia, más bien su cabello me picaba el contorno de la cara, eso era incómodo.

**'Creí haberte dicho que no te durmieras más en ramas, te podrías lastimar. Y más si es así de alto'**

Otra vez con eso, a veces creía que era por mi bien, pero luego recordaba que hablaba con Itachi, de él es difícil predecir que piensa.

**'Sabes que no me sucederá nada'**

Me senté, me había espantado mi precioso y perfecto sueño.

**'Prevención'**

Lo miré tratando de matarlo con la mirada. Suspiré al ver que ni se inmutaba. Me rasque la nuca mirándolo con resignación.

**'Trataré de buscar otro lugar para descansar'**

Él solo asintió, para luego acercarse a mí. Oh no.

Me tomo al estilo recién casado, para luego saltar hacia él piso. Me bajo delicadamente mientras yo lo miré mal.

**'No era necesario. Podría haberlo hecho yo'**

**'Pero yo quería hacerlo. Es mi deber protegerte'**

Porque diablos, siempre decía lo mismo. A pesar de que no haber ido a la academia sabía defenderme.

**'Deberías creer en mi'**

Me miró fijamente, para luego caminar hacia dentro de casa, al pasar por mi lado coloco su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo por unos segundos, eso sin dejar de caminar.

Suspiré, para luego caminar hacia dentro de casa, llegue a la cocina todos estaban comiendo en silencio, suspiré nuevamente mientras me sentaba al lado de Sasuke.

Sentía la mirada de mi padre sobre mí. Oh no… otra vez lo mismo.

**'Mañana irás a la academia'.**

Deje los palillos en la mesa, para luego mirarlo fijamente.

**'Lamento decirte que no iré'**

Todos guardaban silencio mirándonos a nosotros. Sentí como Sasuke e Itachi se tensaban sonreí arrogante, para luego levantarme sin haber terminado de comer.

**'Tu harás lo que yo diga, porque..'**

Iba a empezar a hablar del clan… Ash!

**'Te equivocas, yo hago lo que yo quiera. Porque es mi vida y ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar eso… Mucho menos este clan'**

Salí de la cocina, rumbo a mi habitación. Al llegar me acosté mirando el techo. Acaso siempre iba hacer lo mismo, mi padre obligándome cada vez más ir a la academia, en verdad no quería ir.

Simplemente no quería servirle a esta aldea ni a ninguna otra. Quería ser fuerte, pero no por los métodos de una academia, quería ser fuerte por las circunstancias, además no quería que en la academia tuviera peso sobre mis hombros por mi clan… quiero ser libre con mis propias decisiones.

Quiero ser simplemente libre

¿Es mucho pedir?

Quiero ser solamente Izanami Uchiha.


End file.
